Famous Last Words
by Philosopher Fictionist
Summary: Nick meets someone in the most unlikely place. There really aren't enough Nick Fics... R for later. Please R+R - I thrive on it.
1. Chapter 1

Famous Last Words, Chapter 1

Kaylee Marshals sighed and stared into the depths of the glass of whiskey sitting in front of her, reaching out slowly to take the glass in her hands and swirl the liquid around in slow circles, creating a whirlpool. Her eyes lazily moved around the bar, the establishment in which she spent the latter part of her weekdays. She'd get off work and come here to unwind. Most of the time she didn't even order alcohol, just iced tea. But tonight was different. With a heavy sigh, she stood, leaving the last few drops of her drink in the bottom of the glass as she tossed a twenty onto the bar and threw a smile at the bartender. He winked and nodded, wiping off a glass, watching her as she left. 

            Kaylee was twenty-seven and fresh out of law school. Having grown up in a small town in Kentucky, she was still getting used to the busy, metropolitan nightlife. Most of the businesses at home had closed around eight at night, six if it was Sunday.

            As she pulled into her driveway, she smiled to herself. There would be a message from her best friend Lyndsey, who had grown up in Las Vegas, begging her to join their small circle of friends for a night on the town. Kaylee usually declined, since clubbing wasn't really her thing, but tonight might be different. She kicked her shoes off once inside and locked the door behind her, grinning at the flashing light on her answering machine. Who knows, right?

***

            "Warrick, it's really not my thing," Nick whined, shaking his head as he leaned against the counter.

            "C'mon," Greg begged. "Let your hair down for once."

            "Y'all are making me out to be a real hard-ass, you know that?"

            "Well, if the shoe fits…" Warrick trailed off, smirking at the look of disbelief sliding across Nick's face. "Never know. Might meet a girl."

            "Oh, wait," Greg said, "That would be what he's afraid of, right? I mean, he's always talking about needing to find a chick, but he's just all talk, isn't he, Warrick?" Warrick just shrugged, playing along with Greg and hoping this new tactic would work.

            "I am NOT all talk," Nick insisted, his eyes flashing.

            "So you'll come with us then," Greg said, more of a challenge than a question.

            "Absolutely not." Warrick threw his hands in the air with a sigh. Silence settled over the room. "What kind of club is it?" Nick asked timidly. Greg grinned and nodded at Warrick, who just grinned back.

***

            "Lyndsey, you know this isn't my style, so if I want to leave, we're leaving," Kaylee insisted. Lyndsey cackled her evil laugh and shook her head.

            "You are too high-strung for your own good, chica," she laughed. "Just kick back and enjoy yourself for once. You're not a lawyer until you pass the bar, right?" Kaylee shook her head as the laughter surfaced. She watched as Lyndsey reached for the volume knob on the stereo, turning up the techno that was already blaring from the speakers. Kaylee finally started relaxing and danced along with Lyndsey at the stoplights on the strip, smiling coyly at the men staring in the cars alongside them.

            Eventually, Lyndsey pulled into a parking lot and hopped out, watching Kaylee stand and shut the car door. Lyndsey had always been jealous of Kaylee – her small frame, long legs, flat stomach, and height. Kaylee was a goddess, although there was no convincing her of that. She always complained about her shoulder-length brown hair, thinking it was too boring and unmanageable, but everyone else thought it was gorgeous. Her complexion was light, so she always complained about being unable to tan, but Lyndsey tried her darndest to persuade her that it was better that way – her skin was flawless and she was less likely to age quickly since she knew it was of no use to lay out. So Lyndsey just smiled and shook her head, taking Kaylee's arm as they headed into the club, the bass already loud.

***

            "Ra?!" Nick exclaimed once they pulled into the parking garage. "I thought you said it was going to be tasteful? All the college kids come here to get plastered, man! Ra?!" Greg just grinned. "Warrick?" He just shrugged.

            "Greg's choice tonight." Nick shook his head.

            "You're sick, man. You need to have your head examined."

            "What?!" Greg whined as they got out of the car. "There's a lot of hot chicks that come here."

            "Women, Greg," Warrick warned. "You'll never snag one if you call them 'chicks.'" Nick snickered, shaking his head. Greg had no idea how clueless he was. 

            "Well, I can tell you one thing," Nick sighed. Warrick's eyebrow rose. "I am not, I repeat, NOT," he paused for emphasis, "going to meet my future wife in a club like this."

            "Famous last words," Greg snorted over his shoulder, walking into the club. Nick shook his head, nodding at the bouncer as he passed.

***

            It had been well over an hour, and Kaylee hadn't moved from the chair she had plopped in when they first arrived. Lyndsey was off somewhere, dancing with someone, leaving Kaylee to her thoughts and her Riesling. She should have known when Lyndsey showed up on her stoop that she wouldn't fit in here. Her maroon cocktail dress was a far cry from the raver number Lyndsey had on, but Kaylee hadn't picked up on it until just now, watching people pass by her table without a second glance at her. It was kind of nice – no one to bother her. But on the other hand, Kaylee was seriously craving attention. Unfortunately, most of the guys she had seen here tonight were at least a few years younger than her, probably not even legal to drink. There had been one guy she perked up at, but she'd lost him in the crowd standing at the bar. She sighed heavily and shook her head. This was the last time she would come here, and definitely the last time she would listen to Lyndsey. She was just about to track Lyndsey down and drag her out to the car by those gaudy earrings when someone sat next to her.

***

            Nick had had it. This was definitely not his type of place, and he was definitely not staying, much less coming back. He sat there for a few minutes, contemplating whether to just leave or find Warrick and Greg, who had wandered off shortly after their arrival. Finally, Warrick appeared among the faces of the crowd, a wide grin on his face.

            "You don't believe in fate, do you?" Nick's eyebrow rose.

            "If you even tell me you met the woman of your dreams here…" he trailed off, the warning obvious in his voice. Warrick shook his head as he sat down. 

            "No, man. I saw the woman of YOUR dreams." Nick couldn't prevent the snicker from escaping his lips.

            "Sorry," he laughed. "I'm not into jailbait."

            "No, no. I'm serious," Warrick insisted. She's at a table in the corner on the other side of the bar. Sitting by herself."

            "So?"

            "So… go say hi or something."

            "Just like that." Nick looked skeptical.

            "Why not?"

            "I don't know, man. From the looks of this place she's probably seventeen, abandoned by her prom date, off in the corner because she's sulking." Nick punctuated his sarcasm with a gulp of beer. Warrick sighed. "What? Am I right or am I right?"

            "She looks about twenty-five, give or take, and definitely a professional. She looks bored out of her mind, like she came here with a friend – female – and got left behind for a guy she wouldn't approve of her friend dating," Warrick stated. Nick stared back with a blank expression. "I'm serious, man."

            "Yeah, okay."  

            "Fine," Warrick said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Take your chances. But at least take a look when you go get me another beer." Nick snickered, but his smile fell as Warrick just stared back at him.

            "You're serious."

            "Yeah, man. You owe me from last time."

            "Shit." Obviously beaten, Nick stood and headed toward the bar cursing the female species with every step. Dating was so overrated. Who needed women anyway? But deep in the back of his mind, he heard his mom nagging at him to find someone to settle down with and live happily ever after. 

            Unfortunately, there was a line at the bar. He looked over his shoulder at Warrick, who pointed toward the back of the room, around the corner from the bar. Nick shook his head and sighed, but Warrick silently insisted. He mouthed "fine," and glanced past the bar toward the corner. His head snapped back to Warrick, his mouth falling open. Warrick nodded, a sly grin sliding across his lips. Nick left the bar and headed back to Warrick, sitting down next to him.

            "Blam!" Warrick just laughed. "I mean, damn."

            "So?"

            "So what?"

            "Are you gonna go talk to her?"

            "Hell no, man," Nick said, sounding defeated.

            "Why not?"

            "She's way outta my league." Warrick just snickered. "I mean, she's in a club for kids, sitting in a corner drinking wine in a cocktail dress, which, by the way, looks extremely expensive." Nick sighed heavily. "You're right about the professional part, but she's definitely not my type."

            "Nick," Warrick groaned.

            "She's way outta my league, man." He paused, staring at the table. His eyes met Warrick's, a slight twinkle showing. "But she is hot." Warrick laughed. 

            "What do you have to lose?"

            "Oh, how 'bout my self-esteem?" Nick sighed, leaning back in his chair as he lifted his almost-empty beer bottle to his lips. "My pride?" Warrick just shook his head.

            "You're too down on yourself, Nick."

            "Yeah, well. It's a tough job, but someone has to do it," Nick snickered at himself. He was pathetic, all right. 

            "What would your mother say?" Nick's eyes fell, and Warrick could have sworn he was pouting.

            "Suck it up and go talk to her." Warrick nodded.

            "Well, she knows what she's talking about then," he said with a laugh. "Grow some balls."

            "Warrick, never doubt my balls," Nick warned. They stared at each other for a few seconds before erupting into laughter. Warrick shook his head.

            "Just do it, man." Nick sighed and stood slowly.

            "I'll be back in a few minutes, tail between my legs." Warrick laughed and watched him walk away. 

***

            Kaylee turned and smiled, taking a quick sip of her wine. "I thought you had disappeared on me. I was just about to go look for you."

            "Ready to go already, huh?" Kaylee nodded, and Lyndsey sighed. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to stay long."

            "You know me better than this, Lynn. I mean, this really isn't my type of place."

            "Yeah, yeah," Lyndsey moaned. "You're more into the hole-in-the-wall type quiet bar, right?"

            "Yeah," Kaylee said quietly. She felt like such a party-pooper, but she really wasn't comfortable here. "I really just don't feel like I fit in here. I'm not comfortable."

            "Well, I told you to dress for a party, not a funeral." Kaylee glared at that comment. "Kidding." Lyndsey immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry."

            "Forget about it," Kaylee said quickly as she stood. "Can we just leave?" Lyndsey nodded silently and stood, following Kaylee out into the parking lot.

***

            Warrick was surprised when Nick returned to the table less than five minutes after he left. He plopped into his chair, new beer in hand, and took a huge swig. Warrick just looked at him expectantly. Nick avoided his eyes, just staring out into the crowd of people in front of him. 

            "That bad?" Warrick finally asked. Nick didn't say anything. "Nick?"

            "I guess she left."

            "What?"

            "Yeah. No one was back there," Nick informed, seeming a little disappointed. "Not like I would have said anything anyway. I just would have stood over there for a while, throw back a couple more beers, and come back with a sob story about how she rejected me right away, blah, blah, blah." Warrick laughed.

            "You would, too." Nick smiled.

            "Yeah, I would." Just then Greg reappeared, a sour look on his face. "No luck, huh Studly?" Greg glared at Nick.

            "Save the 'I told you so', okay? I'm not in the mood." Nick and Warrick just laughed, despite Greg's glares their direction. Nick finished off his beer and stood.

            "Well, sounds to me like everyone's ready to leave," he hinted. Greg and Warrick mumbled their agreement and followed him out the door. It had definitely been a disappointing night.

***

            Nick sighed heavily as he stepped in the door to his apartment, kicking off his shoes as he tossed his keys onto the table. He shook his head with a slight laugh and headed down the hall, twisting the knob on the shower as hot as it would go. He stepped under the stream of water, letting it hit the back of his neck and cascade down his body.

            "Oh yeah," he moaned, closing his eyes in ecstacy. "That's priceless." Fifteen minutes later, he emerged in a towel, heading straight for the fridge. Not finding anything appealing (or anything truly edible, for that matter), he shrugged and let the door slam, settling for an apple out of the bowl on the table. He headed back to the bedroom and left the apple stuck between his teeth so he could pull some boxers on. He reached for the remote as he slipped under the covers, apple still stuck in his mouth, and settled between the sheets, stopping on the Discovery Channel, which had a special going about snakes. The television stayed on all night, competing only with the light snores emanating from the pillows.

***

            Kaylee sat up most of the night, working on a case brief for an accidental death suit her firm was handling. It really sucked that she was stuck as a paralegal when, technically, she could co-counsel with another lawyer in the firm, off the cuff. However, her firm went by the book, which meant she was stuck doing the dirty work until she passed the bar. At four a.m., she flipped out the light and settled under the comforter, her thoughts returning to the guy she'd seen at the club. He'd looked out of place as well, clad in all black, his shirt rather snug. For some reason, he seemed official, like he was a cop or something. She shrugged and pushed him out of her thoughts, sleep finally settling in about the time the sun was peeking through the shades.

***

            "Hey, Kaylee?" Kaylee looked up into a pair of dazzling green eyes and smiled. She put down the case file and sat back in her chair, looking up expectantly. "A bunch of us are going down to the Hard Rock for dinner. You game?"

            "Sure. When?"

            "Bout five minutes," Sean said, glancing up at the clock on Kaylee's wall. "We can car pool. Less parking hassle." She nodded.

            "Sure. Everyone can fit in mine, unless someone else wants to drive."

            "You can't fit five people in a Rav4," Sean said skeptically.

            "Five? Who all's going?"

            "You, me, Mell, Jason, and Ray. That's five."

            "Wait," Kaylee said, reaching for her calendar. "I thought Jay and Mell were going to be in court until six." Sean shook his head.

            "They got an extension." She nodded, seeming impressed. Sean was also a paralegal; Mell, Jason, and Ray were the partners. Unlike Kaylee, Sean hadn't gone to law school, and didn't plan on becoming a lawyer. "Shall we?" Sean offered his arm, which Kaylee took with a slight laugh, and they headed down to the parking garage.

***

            "I'm heading to the bar," Kaylee said, pushing her chair back. "Anyone want anything?" Sean and Ray both asked for another beer. She nodded with a smile and left the table. The bartender was kind of cute, but a little young for her, so she just flirted politely without obvious intentions. Being single was really starting to get to her, especially without the prospect of even one date, but it was probably better this way. She really needed to concentrate on passing the bar exam in a month. She felt someone watching her, but pushed the feeling aside, letting her professional confidence shine through, hoping it would intimidate whoever was staring at her as she walked back to the table of five men and immediately jumped into the relaxed conversation.

***

            "Hey, Nick." Nick looked up from his French fries and nodded at Warrick, who nodded toward the bar. "Isn't that your Ra girl?" Nick followed Warrick's gaze and dropped a fry.

            "Well, I'll be damned." Nick and Warrick looked at each other, then back to her. She was wearing a black pantsuit, obviously of a younger-generation clothing store, but it still looked professional. The green button-up shirt brought out her complexion and her eyes. Warrick watched Nick watch her walk back to a table where four men sat and join in the conversation.

            "You thinking co-workers?" Nick nodded slowly. "Boyfriend maybe?" came the second inquiry as she leaned against a younger-looking man, laughing. Nick shrugged, turning back around.

            "Well, she's a professional all right. She looks like a lawyer or something." Warrick nodded, his gaze returning to the mysterious woman. Nick's eyebrow rose. "Don't you even tell me to go talk to her."

            "Why not?"

            "Um, she's sitting with four guys?" Warrick shrugged. "That would definitely not be cool."

            "Nick, you're lucky you're seeing her again. I figured you blew it Friday night by waiting until she left."

            "Hey, I didn't wait until she left. I just didn't get around to it until she'd already gone, and I didn't even know she was gone until she was gone." Warrick snickered.

            "Awfully defensive, aren't we?" Nick mocked him, making Warrick's smile widen. "You're a real smartass, you know that?" Nick smiled.

            "It's one of my more endearing traits, don't you think?" Warrick just snickered again and stood.

            "I'm gonna go."

            "Already? You just got here," Nick protested.

            "Yeah, I know. I got a lot of stuff to do back at the lab. You're lucky you just caught a single murder today."  Nick smirked.

            "Yeah, I know." Warrick shook his head and tossed a ten onto the table.

            "My share." Nick nodded. 

            "See you back at the lab."

            "Later, man," Warrick threw over his shoulder. Nick watched him go and glanced over his shoulder. She was still there. _God, Nick. You've got more class than embarrassing her in front of the guys she works with. Maybe she'll talk to you first. Nah, she's got more taste. C'mon, Nick. Get it together. You've never had problems with the ladies._ Nick pulled himself from his thoughts and returned his attention to people-watching. There were a few interesting people sitting at the bar, so he watched them, listening to what little he could catch of their conversations and making up stuff to fill in the blanks. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he cocked his head slightly. She was back at the bar, ordering more drinks. To his surprise, she glanced in his direction, meeting his eyes with her own and smiling slightly before looking away. She pointed out her table to the bartender, and looked in his direction again, so he turned back to the television, trying to look absorbed by the billiards game.

            "I'm sorry," he heard her say. He looked up at her quizzically. "You look really familiar to me, and I can't figure out where I've seen you." He smiled, gesturing for her to join him, which she did.

            "Well, I could tell you, but I'd be somewhat embarrassed," he said, watching her eyebrow rise.

            "No, no. Don't tell me. Friday night at Ra." He smiled, obviously caught. She blushed and covered her forehead with her hand, resting her elbow on the table. "Shit." He laughed. "I was kind of hoping no one would see me there."

            "You and me both," Nick said with a slight laugh. "I got conned into it." She smiled.

            "You don't seem the type to be fooled." He laughed.

            "You have no idea." She shook her head, and a silence fell over them. He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. "Nick Stokes." She smiled back and placed her hand in his.

            "Kaylee Marshals."

            "Attorney at law?" he asked. She smiled.

            "Detective?"

            "Not quite," he said with a smirk. "CSI." She nodded.

            "Not yet. If I pass the bar next month."

            "If?" She shrugged.

            "They say it's hard." He nodded.

            "You don't seem easily intimidated though." She laughed.

            "I'm just really good at hiding it."

            "Well, I guess I'm not good at hiding being a cop," he said. She shook her head.

            "I guess I'm not good at hiding being a bloodsucking lawyer." It was his turn to laugh, and she watched him carefully, taking in every expression. He laughed with his whole body, his eyes shining brightly. She couldn't help but smile in response. His laughter slowly subsided, and they just looked at each other for a moment. She glanced over his shoulder at her table and sighed. "I should probably get back. They're probably ready for some more drinks."

            "Well, hopefully that won't be in your job description once you pass the bar." She smiled.

            "If it is, I'll be looking for a new job." She stood, and he followed suit. "Well, I might see you around?"

            "Never know," Nick said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. _Well, what did you expect, Nick? Did you really think she would give you her number on a napkin or something? Sheesh…_She smiled over her shoulder as she walked away. He smiled to himself as he sat down again, returning to playing with his French fries. His pager went off and he swore, reaching down to his belt to retrieve it. That DNA result was back. He had to get back to the lab. Kaylee heard the pager go off and reached into her purse, standing quickly.

            "Ladies' room," she quickly explained to the guys, who had looked up quizzically. She walked toward the bar and past Nick's table as he was busy grabbing his jacket from the chair next to him, placing a business card in front of him right before he stood. He looked down as she tapped on the table and smirked. He flipped it over and saw that she'd written her phone number on the back. He looked up at her, but she didn't look back at him, so he just slipped the card into his back pocket and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Famous Last Words, Chapter 2

            Nick looked at the phone in the corner. He walked over to it and sat down on the edge of the bed, just staring at it. He sighed and shook his head. It was probably too early to call.

            "Nick," he said to himself, "you're thirty-one years old. Just pick up the phone and call." He reached out, paused, and retracted his hand. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the receiver and dialed before he could think twice. It rang three times, and his head dropped. She wasn't there.

            "Hello?" His stomach hit the floor without his permission.

            "Uh… Kaylee?"

            "Yes?" He breathed a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't been cruel enough to give him the wrong number.

            "Hey. It's Nick. Nick Stokes?"

            "Hey. How are you?" Well, at least she _seemed_ happy to hear from him.

            "Doin' pretty good." There was a pause.

            "You don't sound like you're doing pretty good," she said. He smiled to himself.

            "I just got off work. I'm beat," he confessed, falling back onto the bed with a contented sigh. His bed. He'd missed it.

            "Just now? It's eight in the morning," she exclaimed.

            "Yeah," he replied. "Night shift."

            "Yuck. That's gotta get old fast."

            "Not really. I mean, I'd rather have the night shift. I like the people I work with, and I'm really not a morning person."

            "I hear ya," she said with a slight laugh. "You sound really tired."

            "Do I?" 

            "You sound like you're about ready to keel over." He chuckled. "That's too bad," she said after a short pause. His eyebrow rose, his voice catching in his throat.

            "Why's that?" It took him a while to get the words out. But at least his voice hadn't cracked and made him sound like he was on his second trip through puberty. That would have looked really bad.

            "Well," she started. She spit and sputtered for a moment, and he started laughing. Finally, she stopped and laughed at herself. "I'll just say it."

            "You do that," he said, still chuckling.

            "I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for breakfast somewhere." He broke into a wide grin. "But you know, if you're too tired from just getting off work, I totally understand. I mean, I don't want to keep you up…" she trailed off, sounding hopeful.

            "No, no," he interjected. "I'd love to." He tried not to sound too excited, but he wasn't sure if it'd worked. 

            "Great." He had no idea how big she was grinning at that point. If she grinned any bigger, her face probably would have broken. They quickly decided on a time and place to meet, and said their goodbyes.

            As soon as he hung up the phone, Nick did a little victory dance on top of his bed, hooting and hollering. After realizing he was making a complete fool of himself, he hopped off the bed and sauntered into the bathroom, whistling as he turned on the shower.

***

            Kaylee's tires screeched as she pulled into the parking lot. She hadn't meant to spend _that_ much time standing in front of her closet, searching for something to wear, but by the time she'd realized what she was doing, she was already late. Throwing the car into park, she nearly tripped on the way out of the car. After nearly breaking her neck, but regaining her composure and almost looking smooth pulling it off, she looked up and saw him standing on the sidewalk, leaning against the glass, just smirking. She swore under he breath, got a grip on herself, and walked toward him, flashing a coy smile.

            "Tell me you didn't see that," she demanded quietly.

            "Oh, I saw that all right." She shrank about an inch. "But I won't tell anyone." He laughed at the playful jab in the ribs she gave him as he reached out to open the door for her. He followed her to the table, taking in the gentle sway of her hips, the way her hair swished as she walked, and her posture. That woman had confidence up the wazoo, and it was totally turning him on.

            "Okay," she huffed once sitting at the table. Nick's eyebrow rose. "So I might not be the most suave person in the world, but you gotta admit," she paused dramatically, "comic relief is always called for." He smiled, trying to fight the laughter as he replayed the incident in his head. At first he'd been concerned she'd actually fall and hurt herself, but it soon became obvious she was used to being clumsy. Her cheeks flushed. "Go ahead and laugh. I know you're fighting it, so just go ahead." He couldn't hold it in anymore. She tried to hide behind her menu, but it just wasn't working. He was so cute when he laughed like that. Completely natural. Completely unabashed. Finally, he got control of himself.

            "You're right," he said. Her eyebrow rose. The laughter threatened to break again, but he had to do this with a straight face or he'd blow it. "You're not the most suave person in the world." He lost it near the end of the sentence, but she just shook her head.

            "Go ahead. Laugh it up. You'll regret it later." She was thankful he finally pulled himself together when he did. She was about ready to leave so she could crawl under the sheets and cry. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed. 

            "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

            "Don't be. I deserved that." She smiled as she met his eyes. "But don't even try to tell me you've never made a complete fool of yourself like that." He raised his hands in surrender. 

            "I'm the first to admit I'm clumsy at times." A long pause ensued as he constructed his next sentence. "I think it's cute." Her eyebrow rose. God, that was mean. He was really glad there was a table to sit under. 

            "Cute when I make an ass of myself, or cute when you do?" He just smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, knowing he was caught.

            "So you have the day off, I take it?" She looked down at herself. Jeans and a sweater. Ponytail and heeled boots. Yeah, it was her day off.

            "It's Saturday. Most of the world has the day off." He nodded.

            "Not I."

            "Do you have any days off, then?" she asked, leaning her elbows on the table to rest her chin on a hand.

            "Uh, sometimes. All depends on what's going on." She nodded.

            "Sounds like you picked an exciting line of work."

            "And what about you?" he asked, reaching for his iced tea. She shook her head with a slight laugh.

            "Paperwork, filing, and email. That's about it."

            "Research?"

            "Sometimes. Mell, Jason, and Ray – they were at the Café a couple days ago – they like to do their own research. I catch the stuff no one has time for." Nick nodded as she continued. "They're the partners. Sean was the other guy there. He's a paralegal as well." He wanted to ask, but didn't. Too bad she read it in him. "And no, I'm not involved with any of them."

            "You're good." She smiled and her eyes dropped.

            "I know." Another pause. "So tell me something about me."

            "Excuse me?" She laughed.

            "Tell me something about me. You profile people as a career."     

            "No, I process evidence," he corrected.

            "Don't tell me you don't read people well. You have to." He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and she continued anyway. "I mean, you question people, right?" He nodded. "Well, there you go. You have to be able to tell if they're lying, or if they're hiding something. If they're involved somehow."

            "You're going to make a damn good lawyer." She blushed again. "But you blush too much. Give yourself away." She flushed a brighter shade of red, but her eyes twinkled at him. "You must be horrible at poker." That got her laughing. 

***

            "So what are your plans for the afternoon?" she asked, turning to him. He squinted in the afternoon sun and took a breath. What was she asking?

            "Well…" His brain was working over-time. "I'll probably just go home and crash for a while until my pager goes off. Work. Sleep. Who knows?" He knew he sounded confused, but there was no way he could hide it. She nodded. "What about you?"

            "I don't really have anything to do. I've got a couple movies rented. Might watch one. Relax." He nodded.

            "Sounds like a good time." She smiled, nodding slightly. It was probably too soon to invite him over. He took a breath, but stopped the words, not wanting to come off too eager.

            "I'll let you get going. I don't want to infringe on your nap time." He laughed, looking down at her. She smiled slightly and started to turn, but he reached out and caught her arm.

            "Can I see you again?" She had the urge to jump up and down and squeal, but thankfully didn't. That would really make an ass out of her.

            "I'd like that." He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, expecting her to turn again and leave, but she just stood there. They looked at each other for a moment, and she took a breath, but let it out. "If you get bored, call me. I can always rewind and forget what happened at the beginning." He mulled that over. She had a subtle way of being really forward and he didn't know what to make of it. He'd never met anyone quite like her, and didn't know what to think.

            "Well, I guess I could just catch the beginning the first time," he said slowly, watching her for signs of reproach. There was none. Only a hint of a smile, her lips curving upward just slightly, almost too slightly to notice. She nodded.

            "I guess you could." 

***

            His mouth dropped open as he rounded the corner, her Rav still ahead of him, leading the way. Spanish Trails. He'd dreamed of living here someday, but knew it would never happen. She had to be rolling. The gate opened, and he followed her in, throwing a slight nod at the security guard as he passed. The guard returned it. They wound around past the pond and wove through the million-dollar homes. He couldn't squelch the nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach. If he saved every penny he made for the rest of his life, he could never afford a place like this. Mustering as much bullshit as he could, he tried to act nonchalant as he got out of his car and followed her up the walkway.

            Once inside the door, she turned to him, looking like she was trying to say something, but couldn't figure out how exactly to put it.

            "I feel like I should explain." He looked genuinely confused. She glanced around the house, and he caught the implication. She fidgeted with her fingers and avoided his eyes as she fumbled for words. He reached out and took her hands in his. She looked up at him. 

            "If it's that hard, you don't have to." She smiled slightly.

            "I've made some mistakes in my life." His brow furled. He wasn't following. "I, uh, I…" She looked up at him and stopped. He shook his head. "There was this guy in college." She shook her head, staring at the ground. He shifted, not knowing where this was going. No more words. That couldn't be the explanation.

            "Oh my God." He took a few steps backward, shaking his head. "You're married?!" She laughed slightly.

            "Divorced." Her smile fell quickly, and a pained expression replaced it. "We were young and stupid. Thought we were in love, blah, blah." She paused and shook her head. "Needless to say it didn't work out, and I have some regrets." With a heavy sigh, she turned away from him, taking a few steps further into the front room. "A lot of regrets. I'm thinking about selling it."

            "The house?" She nodded. 

            "Too many bad memories. He was a stockbroker. Never home." A sarcastic laugh. "Never came home, anyway. He called some one else's house home, evidently. We both knew it was over a long time before we actually, uh, split up, but…" she trailed off. "It still hurt." He didn't know whether to hold her or run. She decided for him, turning to face him but still avoiding his eyes. "Look, if it's too much for you, don't stay because you feel sorry for me. It wouldn't be the first time." That stung, and he took another step back as the words hit him like a ton of bricks. She had to have gone through hell.

            "Kaylee—" he stopped mid-sentence. "I'm sorry." Confusion flashed across her face. She'd thought he could accept this, but now she wasn't so sure. "You don't have to explain or apologize." Her eyes met his. "People make mistakes. Everyone does. You're not the only one. There's nothing to be ashamed of." A timid smile formed on her lips, and silence fell over them. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Tea?" He smiled.

            "Great." She nodded and disappeared, leaving him to take in the mansion he was standing in. It took his breath away. Elegant, yet still homey and comfortable. He'd been in a couple of homes here, for work, of course, and none seemed this lived-in. This was the first home for the rich he'd been in that he hadn't felt out of place or unworthy. She emerged a few minutes later and handed him a glass, watching him look around the room.

            "Want a tour?" She'd read his mind, and he answered with a radiant smile. She was really good.

***

            He'd tried all afternoon to keep his attention focused on the movie, but couldn't make himself. She was too distracting. She was the type that joined the movie as soon as it started – she was part of the action, one of the characters. He bit his lip every time she jumped, trying not to laugh. She was just too adorable, all curled up in the corner of the couch, and he couldn't stand it. But there was another distraction that he couldn't fight any more. Sleep. He hadn't slept in over 36 hours now, and it was catching up to him. Any moment now, his pager would be going off, and he would lose any chance of napping before he had to return to work. It was closing in, and he was losing all power fighting it. One moment he was just blinking, the next he was out cold. 

            The movie ended and she stood, taking the tape out of the VCR. She turned to him to ask him what he thought, but stopped, just smiling. He'd fallen asleep. She knew he would, since he'd been up for God knows how long. So she sat on the floor in front of him, watching him, intrigued. Quiet snores escaped him, making her smile widen. She reached up slowly, running her thumb over his cheek, watching him stir slightly, not waking. The television cast a glow in the darkened room, the light dancing off the walls and ceiling as the scenes changed. She just watched him sleep, taking in every inch of him. The shrill beeping of his pager made her jump, and she shook him slightly to wake him. His eyes opened slowly and closed again before he lurched into consciousness, sitting up suddenly. 

            "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Kaylee." She laughed.

            "Don't be. You deserved a nap." She wiggled his pager and handed it to him. "Work beckons."

            "Man…" he moaned. She stood and turned the light on, watching him stand and stretch. "Well, I really do have to be going now." A disappointed smile. He reached out to rub her arm and looked down at her. "I'll call you when I get off work." She shook her head.

            "No." His eyebrow rose. "Go home and sleep." He nodded, stifling a yawn. She watched as he dialed on his cell phone, looking down at her while he waited for an answer. 

            "Grissom. It's Nick." She caught bits and pieces of the conversation, knowing he'd have to leave. "Yeah, I'm there." He looked down and shook his head. "Gotta run," he confirmed. She nodded, and walked him to the door. "I'll call you," he promised, watching her smile. She watched him walk to his car, and took a breath.

            "Nick?" He turned. "Be careful." He smiled at that, and nodded. She watched until she couldn't see his car anymore, and closed the door, smiling to herself as she turned the lock. 


	3. Chapter 3

Famous Last Words, Chapter 3

            Nick sighed and settled into a chair in the lounge, rubbing his forehead in slow circles. Lack of sleep had a tendency to bring on one hell of a headache. He stifled a moan as someone flipped on the light.

            "What's up with you?" Nick looked up at the source of the voice and moaned, bending forward to rest his head on the table with a slight thud. 

            "Greggo, can you not tell when someone has a headache?"

            "I didn't know headaches gave off their own pheromones…" Greg trailed off, rubbing his chin in mock-thought. Nick lifted his head to give him a confused look before lowering it back onto the cold table.

            "I've gotten an hour of sleep in the past two days. Save the smartass comments, huh?" he moaned. Greg's eyebrow rose.

            "Warrick told me you had a date with that Ra chick." Nick groaned inwardly. He had called Warrick on his way to the restaurant to let him know he wouldn't be home in case anything happened.

            "And why would he tell you?"

            "I tried to call you at home and you didn't answer, so I called him. Thought you might be at his place." Nick nodded. "How'd it go?" Nick smiled to himself for only a second before forcing it to hide as he looked at Greg.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" He knew Greg all too well.

            "Well, you know… you didn't stay at home very long. I just thought, maybe, you know…" Greg trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Nick sent him a look.

            "You know me better than that, Greg. We went to breakfast and watched a movie. I fell asleep. She woke me up when Gris paged me and I left. End of story."

            "Not even a goodbye kiss?" Greg asked, seeming appalled. Nick sighed and stood, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

            "Not even a goodbye kiss, Greg." Greg just looked at him, not sure whether or not to believe him. He knew Nick had a few privacy issues, and he knew he was stretching the boundaries, but he was also really glad to hear that Nick had finally found someone to tear him away from the Discovery Channel. That just wasn't healthy. "Don't look so shocked, Greggo," Nick said with a wide grin as he sat down again. "We're both southerners. Things move slow where we're from."

            "And where is she from?" Greg watched Nick's smile morph into confusion.

            "Actually," he said, straining to recall, "I don't think she ever said. She's got the accent though. Kinda nice, really. Southern hospitality is always appreciated." Greg rolled his eyes.

            "Yeah, yeah," he groaned, standing slowly. "I'll have those DNA results back in an hour or so." Nick nodded, watching him go, smiling slightly. 

***

            After what seemed like an eternity, Nick was finally relieved of his duties by the day shift. He moseyed out to his Blazer and climbed in, letting his head fall back against the headrest. His eyes fell on the clock and he shut them quickly, hoping it was a hallucination. No such luck. It really was eight in the morning. He shook his head and jammed the key in the ignition, barely making it home. He practically fell into his apartment, flinging his shoes just inside the doorway and dropping his keys somewhere before shuffling down the hallway toward the bedroom. With a contented sigh, he fell onto his bed, not bothering to change. He'd just have to wear a different pair of jeans tomorrow. He smiled to himself and nuzzled the pillows, sleep just moments away. That is, until his pager went off. His face twisted and he whimpered as he reached out for it, scowling at the number appearing. It was Grissom, of course. Several colorful words escaped him as he reached for the phone.

            "Gris. You paged?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the irritation in his voice.

            "Were you asleep?" Nick took a breath, but paused. Should he lie? Nah.

            "Almost. Just seconds away, actually."

            "Sorry." Nick smirked. Grissom was always gruff, especially when it came to apologies. "I just wanted to let you know you've got the day off tomorrow." Nick's eyebrow rose."

            "Yeah?" he asked, thinking this was an illusion, hoping it was like the clock had been – real.

            "Yeah. See you Monday." Nick smiled.

            "Thanks, man."

            "Yeah," Grissom said before hanging up. Nick looked at the phone in his hand and said "bye" before settling under the covers again. He was out in just a matter of seconds, snoring rather loudly.

            Nick woke ten hours later, rolling over in slow motion to look at the clock. Six forty-five. He sat up slowly, groaning. The soreness was setting in from lying in the same position for such a long time. It was going to take a shower to loosen him up. He shuffled into the bathroom rather sleepily and turned on the water, letting it warm up before stripping and stepping into the shower. Yep, this would be a long one all right. He just stood there, letting the hot water run over him for a good half hour before finally getting to business. After standing in front of the mirror contemplating whether or not to shave and finally deciding not to, he headed into the kitchen to graze. 

            "Damn." He searched the cabinets and fridge, but he had absolutely no food, besides a tub of margarine and half a loaf of bread. "Not even beer?" he asked his kitchen. Nope. Nothing. "Well, shit." He slammed the refrigerator door and shuffled back into the bedroom to dress. Without thinking twice (if he did, he'd change his mind), he picked up the phone and dialed Kaylee, cradling the phone between his shoulder and his ear to pull on his shoes. She answered, and something in her voice told him something was wrong. Just a feeling.

            "You okay?"

            "Look, Nick. This really isn't a good time." He heard a voice in the background – male – but couldn't make out what was being said.

            "Kaylee, is everything okay over there?" She paused, which Nick didn't interpret as a good sign.

            "I have to go. Can you call me in an hour?"

            "Uh…" he looked at his watch. Seven thirty. "Sure." The look on his face was that of concern, and from the sound of her voice, he had good reason.

            "Thanks. I'll talk to you later." She hung up. Once again, he looked at the phone in his hand and said "bye." That really irked him. He shook his head and went back down the hall, searching under the table for his keys. Finally, he found them and drove to a fast food restaurant. He wasn't even sure which one it was – he just ordered and ate in the parking lot, watching the time pass slowly. 

            "Might as well go to the store, I guess," he muttered to himself. After making several wrong turns, he finally found a grocery store (it had obviously been a while since he'd gone), and bought the basics, just to get him through for a while. Finally, after eating, shopping, and admiring the food in his fridge, it was eight thirty. He picked up the phone just as it rang. His eyebrow rose, but he answered it.

            "I'm sorry." It was Kaylee.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine." She paused. "Well, not really, but I will be."

            "What happened? What's going on?" His mind was racing, imagining all sorts of horrible things. He pushed the thoughts out of his head – in his line of work, he always saw the worst scenarios.

            "I'm okay. Don't worry about it." He started to say something, but she interrupted. "Can I meet you somewhere?"

            "Sure. Where?" he asked.

            "I don't know. I just have to get out of here for a while." That confused him. Out of her house? Why would she be so desperate to get out of her own home?

            "Well, uh," he stammered, trying to think of something quickly. "My place?" He realized how that sounded and instantly kicked himself for that, just as she agreed. Directions were relayed, and he hung up, running around the apartment to pick it up a bit. Thank God he'd gone to the store. His doorbell rang just as he finished doing a quick clean-up job on the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror. "Shit," he muttered. Now he wished he'd shaved. Too late now. He ran down the hallway and stopped just before smacking into the door, his socks making him slip just a little on the tile. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before pulling the door open. "C'mon in," he said, scratching his head as he glanced around. _This was a really bad idea_, he thought, scolding himself. _She lives in Spanish Trails and you invited her here? Christ, you're dense. Why does she still have sunglasses on?_ He managed a wry smile at her, watching her take in his humble… make that _very_ humble abode. She smiled slightly. "What?" he asked, nervousness growing in the pit of his stomach. She had a tendency to do that to him, and he wasn't used to it. She shook her head.

            "Nothing." He just looked at her, obviously not believing her. Her smile widened and she took a breath. "Bachelor's pad." He smiled unconsciously.

            "Uh, yeah. My, uh, decorator cancelled at the last minute and I didn't get around to finding another one." 

            "Smartass," she laughed, shaking her head.

            "Yeah, so?" he demanded with a grin. She held up her hands. His smile fell. "What's going on?" She looked at him quickly before turning away.

            "Nothing. I just…" she trailed off, and his eyebrow rose as he walked around her to face her. "I just wanted to get out." She glanced up at him before dropping her eyes again.

            "How 'bout the truth this time?" Her eyes met his again and held this time. He wasn't too sure if that was a smooth move or not.

            "What is this? The grand inquisition?" Definitely not a smooth move. Another mental swift kick in the pants. "You met me, what, three days ago, and all of a sudden you know me? Please," she spit, throwing herself down on the couch. "Where do you get off questioning me like that? God." He sat down across from her.

            "If you were really mad, you would have left by now," he said quietly. She sighed, sinking further into the cushions. He was right.

            "David dropped by. I told him I was selling the house and he got a little…" she paused. "Perturbed." 

            "Perturbed? He didn't hurt you, did he?" She shook her head quickly, and his frown deepened. "Why are you still wearing your sunglasses?" She didn't answer. "Kaylee?" He watched a tear slide down her cheek, and he sighed heavily, getting up and sitting next to her. "If you don't take them off, I will," he warned gently. Her lip quivered as she reached up and pulled them away from her face. The side facing him was fine, so he reached over, his fingers settling under her chin, gently turning her face toward him. As the opposite side of her face revealed itself, he sucked in a deep breath. Her left eye was purple, starting to swell slightly. "Kaylee," he started to say, but she shook her head, pulling out of his grasp. "You've got to get that taken care of."

            "I'm fine. I'll put some ice or something on it later."

            "What are you going to do about him?" Her gaze shifted from the window to her hands in her lap as he waited for her answer.

            "Nothing."

            "Kaylee—"

            "Don't," she interjected. "He won't do it again." He watched her intently as she tried to convince him, but it wasn't working.

            "This isn't the first time, is it?" He was well aware his statement was more of a demand than a question, and she answered it with her silence. "You have to do something about this." She shook her head, fighting the tears as he reached out and pulled her against him. He noticed her tense up when his fingers ran down her back, and he pulled away slightly. "Back hurt?" She nodded against his chest. With a sigh, she stood. She knew he was going to ask, so she might as well volunteer. He was confused at first when she pulled away from him and stood, her back facing him, but he quickly got the point. She pulled her shirt up slightly, revealing a dark bruise right along her spine. It was in a perfectly straight line – had to be a doorframe or wall corner or something. "Kaylee, you've got to do something." She fixed her shirt and sat down, shaking her head.

            "That would just piss him off even more." She wiped a cheek with the back of her hand. "He's not coming back. It's not going to happen anymore."

            "Would you tell me if he'd said that before?" Nick asked. He knew he was pushing it, but he couldn't stand to see her like this. She deserved so much better than this. He almost didn't recognize her. She wasn't the confident businesswoman he'd seen at the club a few days previously. No, she was a broken down, scared little girl. She nodded slightly. "Has he?" Another nod.

            "I'm moving out next weekend," she said quietly.

            "Do you have someplace to stay?"

            "I'll find something," she returned. "I can stay with Lyndsey until I find something else."

            "I'd feel better if—"

            "I stayed here?" she interrupted. "Let you take care of me?"

            "I wasn't going to say that," he insisted. "I'd feel better if you stayed with a guy you trust. He's not going to be intimidated by another woman, Kaylee." She was quiet. "Promise me that." She nodded, but he wasn't convinced. "Look at me and tell me you'll stay with a guy until you get back on your feet." She looked in his direction, but he lifted her chin again, making her meet his eyes.

            "I promise," she said. It was then he realized he probably seemed as controlling as this David guy.

            "Thanks." He took her hands in his. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Kaylee. I just…" he paused, searching for the words. "I just want to protect you as much as I can." She nodded, smiling slightly. He reached out and stroked her cheek, watching her eyes close, a tear breaking free. He stopped it with a brush of his thumb. "Promise me something?" he asked.

            "More?" she asked with a light laugh. He knew she didn't mean it the way he took it, but it still hurt. 

            "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

            "Promise you what?"

            "You'll tell me if anything happens. If you need anything." She looked up at him.

            "You'll be the first to know everything," she said. He smiled slightly, nodding as he pulled her to him again. She leaned against him, listening to him breathe, taking in his scent, everything about him. True, she'd been a little ticked off that he'd been so demanding, but now she was glad he had. There was no denying he cared about her, and really did want to protect her. She smiled in spite of the situation, letting her arms wrap around his waist as she pressed closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Nick," she whispered. He shook his head and shushed her, kissing her forehead lightly as she started to cry. His heart broke as he held her, listening to her sobs. If she didn't do something about this guy, he sure as hell would.


	4. Chapter 4

Famous Last Words, Chapter 4

            Nick woke slowly, groggily. It was still dark. He shifted slightly, feeling someone next to him do the same. A look of dread sprouted on his face. _C'mon memory, work with me here_. If there was one thing he would change about himself, it would be his memory's lag after waking. That really sucked. On one hand, he really didn't want to open his eyes and see who it was, but on the other, he couldn't resist much longer. He felt a hand slide across his belly and over his side and breathed a sigh of relief. At least he still had his shirt on. His brow furrowed as the memory kicked in. He looked down at her and rubbed his forehead, not knowing what to do. He knew he had to take pictures while the injury was still fresh, but she wouldn't agree to it. She hadn't gotten to the point where enough was enough, and no matter how much he hated the idea, he knew he had to respect that. He couldn't make her press charges, no matter how hard he tried. A heavy sigh.

He slid off the couch, careful not to wake her. As he headed down the hall, he glanced at his watch. Eleven pm. Cath would still be up. Once inside the bedroom, door shut, he picked up the phone and dialed Catherine's cell phone, jiggling his foot as he waited for her to answer.

"Willows," came her professional voice.

            "Cath. It's Nick."

            "Hey Nicky." She paused. "I thought we had the day off."

            "We do. I need a favor."

            "Sure. What is it?" He heard just a little concern in her voice. She didn't know it, but she was almost every nightshift CSI's mom.

            "Can you come over and pretend you need to talk about the Jackie Moore case? If you're not busy, I mean. I don't want to keep you up or anything." Catherine paused again.

            "Nick, what's going on?" He sighed. "Is everything okay?" He quickly relayed what had happened only hours before.

            "I can't convince her to do anything about it."

            "Nick, you don't really think she'll listen to me and not you, do you? I mean, I'm a complete stranger to her."

            "Yeah, but you're a woman. She just might do it if it comes from you."

            "I don't know, Nicky…" she trailed off, and his spirits fell.

            "Please, Cath. I'm begging you." She sighed. He waited, hope dissipating with every tick of the clock on his wall.

            "I'll call Greg and see if he can come over for a while and stay here with Lindsay. I'll page you as soon as I get off the phone with him."

            "Thanks, Cath. You're the greatest." 

***

            Kaylee woke with a start, bolting upright and giving herself a massive head rush in the process. She scrunched her eyes shut as she brought her hand to her forehead, leaning against the back of the couch. Nick gave her knee a gentle squeeze and went to the front door. She heard voices and started getting nervous. Nick appeared in the doorway with a wide grin on his face, a thin redhead in tow. She was just a little shorter than Kaylee, and looked to be in her mid to late thirties. Nick knew she was wondering, but didn't let on.

            "Kaylee, this is Catherine Willows, she works with me." Kaylee nodded, her eyes questioning Nick, but she just stood and shook the woman's hand politely, managing a small smile. She caught Catherine examining her black eye, but nothing was said.

            "Nick's told us all a lot about you." Kaylee's eyebrow rose, and she looked at Nick. He just smiled and shook his head. "He talks about you all the time."

            "Hopefully nothing bad?" Kaylee asked with a devilish grin at Nick, hoping the conversation would stay superficial.

            "Not at all. He says you work with Mell and Ray Parker." Kaylee nodded.

            "You know Mell and Ray?"

            "Yeah," Cath said with a smile. Nick was right. This Kaylee girl was a pot of gold. "Met them shortly after I moved out here. Mell was the ADA back then, and I had a few cases with him before he got his own place." Kaylee nodded.

            "He's an odd one, let me tell you," she said with a slight laugh.

            "No joke." An unsettling silence ensued, and Kaylee knew she was dying to ask, but hoped that if she avoided her eyes, Cath wouldn't ask. No such luck. "Can I ask you something?" Kaylee finally looked at her, and Catherine's heart broke. Yeah, she'd taken a few hits. You could just see it in her eyes. "How long ago did he start hitting you?"

"Who?"

"Husband, boyfriend maybe?" Cath tried not to seem like she was prying, but she

knew she was going out on a limb. She just hoped Nick didn't pay for it later. "This isn't the first time, is it Kaylee?" Kaylee shook her head. All of a sudden, she felt so alone, so cold. "Did you ever tell anyone about it?"

            "Once, when it was really bad, I told Sean about it." Cath looked at Nick. "I work with him. He's Mell's paralegal. I don't think he ever told anyone about it, but he let me stay at his place for a couple days so David could cool off."

            "But you never called the police." Kaylee shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Catherine lean forward in her chair. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, looking back at Nick. "Can you give us a couple minutes, Nicky?" He nodded, and Kaylee felt him leave the room. "Kaylee, I know this really isn't any of my business, but I've known Nick for a long time, and I really hate to see him so worried. He really cares about you, you know that?" A slight nod. "Do you want to press charges for this?" Kaylee shook her head no. Catherine sighed. "Would you let me take a couple of pictures in case you change your mind later?" No response. Catherine moved to the couch and sat next to Kaylee, gently draping an arm around her shoulders. "I can tell you right now, he's not going to stop, even if you move, unless you make him. And if you decide to press charges the next time, it'll be more convincing if you have documentation from other times." Still no response. "I can't make you do anything about this Kaylee. I can't make you let me take pictures, and I can't make you report this. But I can tell you I've seen cases that started out like this, and they didn't end up living happily ever after. You're the only one that can change the ending." A tear slid down Kaylee's cheek, still stained from earlier. Catherine noticed her trembling slightly and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back slowly. Like Nick, she noticed Kaylee tense up. It had to have been worse than she was letting on.

            "Two years ago I got a call from someone telling me that he was sleeping around. I didn't really think anything of it until he started staying out all night. He told me he was falling asleep at work, and that he was just really busy. We'd only been married six months." Catherine shook her head, listening intently. "The rumors went around and I finally accused him of it. I mean, it was obvious. He just denied it and got mad. That was the first time. I stayed at my sister's for a couple days and went back. He apologized up and down promising he didn't mean it and he'd never do it again. I believed him." Kaylee shook her head, fighting the sobs. "He filed for divorce last year and we split up. He moved in with her, and I thought it was all over, but he kept coming by, wanting to see how I was doing, and could we just be friends and all. Then he came by this afternoon and I told him I was selling the house and moving somewhere closer to work. I've never seen him so mad. He asked me if I was seeing someone, if I was moving in with him. I told him it was none of his business, and that just made him angrier. Nick called in the middle of it, and he went crazy. He didn't even know who it was, guy or girl. I was so scared." She finally broke down, and Catherine just held her.

            "Do you have kids?" Kaylee shook her head. _Thank God_, Catherine thought. _That'll save at least a little trouble_. She lifted the girl's head. "I'm gonna tell you something. You deserve better. No one deserves this, sweetheart, and the longer you let it go on, the worse it'll get. Now, there's a guy in the other room that's crazy about you. And I can promise you he'd do anything to protect you, but he can't do it without you. You've got to do something about this before he kills you. You're better than this, Kaylee." After a few moments, Kaylee nodded, and Catherine let her breath out. "Will you let me take the pictures?" A nod. "Will you file a complaint?" A nod. "Will you look at me and tell me you're okay?"  Kaylee's eyes met Catherine's for the third time that night and she nodded with a hint of a smile. 

            Nick had been standing in the kitchen for a half hour, listening to the refrigerator hum. Just as he was about to go in there and find out what was taking so long, Catherine walked into the room.

            "I'm gonna go get the camera out of my car and take a couple photos. I'll let you know when I'm done." Nick nodded. Catherine gave him the thumbs up and a pained smile. "Nick, it's not good. She's pretty messed up. I'm guessing she's probably had a couple broken bones." Nick put his hands on his hips and started pacing, but Catherine reached out to grasp his arm. "She'll be okay. It'll take a while, but she'll make it." He nodded.

            "Thanks, Cath," he whispered, on the verge of tears as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She just nodded.

***

            Nick looked like hell when he dragged himself into work the following day. Catherine said nothing to him about Kaylee, just nodding slightly as he walked into the lounge. He knew what she meant, and he smiled slightly. Grissom, who was sitting at the table, saw the exchange and cocked his eyebrow. 

            "Am I missing something?" he asked, his eyes darting between the two. Nick just looked at him.

            "Not at all," Catherine said quickly. "Just saying hi." He knew she was lying, but didn't say anything. So she just shrugged and left, heading toward the DNA lab. Nick quickly followed. "How is she?"

            "I don't know. She left a few minutes after you did."

            "Did she say anything?" Nick shook his head.

            "No, just that she needed to go." Catherine nodded. "Cath—"

            "Just give her space, Nick. I can tell you right now she's not ready for anything serious. She just needs someone to rely on. Just let her take the time she needs to," Catherine advised. He nodded. "But call her and make sure she's okay, will you?" 

            "I was just about to," Nick said, turning on his heel to find an office that wasn't occupied. Cath watched him go and turned to go into the DNA lab. 

            "Greg. You get those results back?" He nodded, handing her a sheet of paper. She looked down at in and her eyebrow rose. "You're kidding."

            "Nope," he said, shaking his head. "My machines never lie. Sorry." She nodded, turning to leave the room, almost knocking Nick over in the process. She took a few steps back.

            "I thought you were, uh…" she stopped, turning to look at Greg.

            "I know all about it, Cath," he said with a wink. She looked back at Nick.

            "Well, I called, but she didn't answer. I'm kinda getting worried." 

            "Don't, Nicky," Cath said quickly, leaning on the counter. "Uniforms were gonna pick him up earlier this morning."

            "Did you hear anything?" She shook her head. "You're sure." She nodded, looking confused. He looked at the door and then back at her. "I'll be back in a little bit," he said quickly, rushing out of the room. Cath looked at Greg, who just shrugged.

            "He's whipped," Greg said with a twisted grin. "What can you say?" Cath just shook her head with a slight laugh and went to find Warrick.

***

            Nick nodded at the security guard and stopped, rolling down his window. The guard moseyed over and leaned in the window.

            "You were here with Ms. Marshals the other day, right?" Nick nodded, watching the guard look over the clipboard in his hand. "Go on in." He waited for the gates to open and pulled away, praying he remembered which house was hers. Her Rav4 was in the driveway, which seemed a little odd, considering it was Monday. Nick hopped out of the Blazer and jogged up the walkway to her door, knocking loudly. He heard the locks turn and stepped back a bit.

            "Nick," she said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?" 

            "I was, uh, in the neighborhood," he lied. "Thought I'd stop by and make sure you were okay." Her eyebrow rose.

            "You're a horrible liar." He cringed, trapped.

            "I was worried. You didn't answer the phone. Cath told me he was gonna get picked up this morning. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." She nodded, stepping back to let him into the house.

            "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked, closing the door behind him.

            "Um, yeah, actually. Took my break a little early." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. Nick noticed she was in her pajamas and kicked himself. "Did I wake you up?" She shook her head.

            "I was just taking a day off to start packing. I get to move into my new apartment this weekend, and wanted to get a head start." He nodded with a smile.

            "That was fast." She smiled back.

            "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's nothing big, but it'll be fine." He didn't ask, so she volunteered. "You know where Crystal Cove is? Crystal Waters and Desert Inn?" He nodded. "Yeah, they had a two-bedroom open. Garage and all. I got lucky."

            "Need some help moving?" She thought for a minute. "There's a couple guys at work that would be more than happy to help you out."

            "I don't know yet. I'll let you know." He nodded. She seemed a little put off by his being here.

            "Is everything okay, Kaylee?" Her eyebrow rose. "I mean, with us. You seem a little pissed off at me." She focused on the carpet.

            "I'm just a little preoccupied is all." He waited, but nothing followed.

            "I should get going," he said quickly. "I've got a big case I'm in the middle of." She nodded, watching him reach for the door handle. She jumped slightly as he closed the door a little harder than he meant to and just stared at it for a second before wrenching it open and following him.

            "Nick?" He turned, key poised to be stuck in the door of the car. She stopped, fidgeting with her hands, squinting in the sun. "Thanks for everything. I mean, you know, calling Catherine and all." His eyebrows shot up. _Did Cath tell her that, or was it just obvious?_

            "How did you know I called her?" She smiled slyly.

            "I'm not dumb, Nick." She looked away again and sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to get you involved." He took a few steps toward her and reached out, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently.

            "Don't apologize." She shook her head.

            "I just don't know if I can do this right now." He just looked at her, obviously not following. "This." She removed her hand from his and wrapped her arms around herself. "Us." He looked like he'd been slapped. "I just…" she met his eyes. "Fresh wounds, you know? I'm just really confused and I don't really know where I'm going or what I'm doing."

            "I didn't mean to push you, Kaylee," he said gently.

            "I know that. I just want everything to be straight." She forced a slight smile. "I mean, I've screwed up plenty for the rest of the world. I just want a clean slate. Start over." He nodded. "I need some time, Nick." She saw his jaw tighten and cringed a little.

            "All the time you need," he promised quietly before smiling weakly and climbing into the Blazer. She watched him drive away, hoping he understood as much as he seemed to.

***

            Catherine looked up as Nick strolled into the lab, shoving his keys back in his pocket. He managed a small smile. Grissom was in the room, so no words were exchanged. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know why they were keeping it from him. It's not like Grissom was cold enough to fly off the handle at Nick for wanting to help a friend in need. So Nick nodded at him.

            "Gris?" he said quickly, avoiding Catherine's eyes. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

            "Sure." Grissom looked at him expectantly, and Nick cleared his throat.

            "Alone?" Nick nodded at the door, and Grissom nodded, his lips forming a silent "oh" before standing to follow.

            "What's up, Nick?" Nick took a breath and started the story.

            "I just wanted you to know, in case anything happens," Nick said slowly, watching for a reaction from Grissom.

            "Whatever you need to do, Nick," Gris said calmly. "Just make sure it doesn't interfere with work and it won't be a problem." Nick nodded and went to find Greg.


	5. Chapter 5

Famous Last Words, Chapter 5

Nick had been sitting on the couch for an hour now, just staring at the phone. It had been over a week since he had last heard from Kaylee. She hadn't even called to say she'd gotten into her new apartment okay. He knew he shouldn't worry – she had said she'd needed some time away from the situation to get her head cleared, but this was ridiculous. And there was nothing he could do – he didn't have her new phone number, and didn't think it would be appropriate for him to call her at work. Besides, she had the bar exam in a couple of weeks and was probably just busy studying for it. He sighed and shook his head. All this backing and forthing in his head was making him dizzy. 

***

            Kaylee glanced up from the books in her lap to stare at the phone again. She sighed, mentally slapping herself. It hadn't been an easy decision not to call Nick with an update on her apartment and phone number and all, but she just couldn't face him right now, and with good reason. She was terrified of men ever since her last run-in with David. If Nick hadn't called when he did, David wouldn't have known anyone would miss Kaylee, and probably would have killed her. But no matter how scared she was of the male race, she couldn't keep her thoughts off Nick. There was just something about him that screamed to her she could trust him, that he cared about her. She swore and chucked a book across the room, watching with a smug look on her face as it hit the wall with a loud thump and fell to the floor in a heap of twisted paper. With shaking hands, she picked up the phone and dialed, letting it ring once before hanging up. He'd know it was her and that she was okay, she hoped. Five minutes later, she dialed again and let it ring until she heard him answer.

            "Nick, it's Kaylee."

            "Kaylee. Thank God." She smiled as he said that. Yep. He cared all right. "I was starting to wonder if everything was okay."

            "Everything's great. I just thought I'd take a break from the studying and let you know I got into the apartment okay." She didn't give him a chance to speak. "I know you're probably worried about me, but I'm fine. I mean, David doesn't know where I am, so he can't find me or anything, and I've just been really busy studying and all. I've got the bar next week, so I haven't really had time for anything else." Her words came at warp speed, and he had to strain to keep up.

            "Kaylee. Slow down," he interrupted. She paused.

            "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous," she admitted.

            "Nervous? Why?" He heard her sigh heavily.

            "I figured you'd be mad at me after what happened." His brow furrowed. "I mean, after everything you did for me, I just kinda blew you off and I'm sorry."

            "There's nothing to be sorry for. You've been through hell. You deserve some time to get things straightened out," he assured her. She smiled to herself.

            "I never thanked you."

            "You don't need to. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"I, uh, started counseling last week," she said quietly. She silently prayed he wouldn't take that to mean she was a nutcase. "Some psychologist for battered women."

"Yeah? I think it's a good idea," he said. She heard nothing but honesty in his voice, and smiled.

"She's actually helping quite a bit," Kaylee admitted, her voice timid. "I'm going three times a week right now." Silence ensued. After a few moments, Kaylee cleared her throat. "I should probably let you go. I've got to get back to studying, and I'm sure you're busy." Nick smiled.

            "Well, I'm not busy, but you should probably hit the books some more. Good luck on the test."

            "Thanks," she said. He heard the smile in her voice. "I'll call you."

            "I'm looking forward to it," he said, taking her last comment to mean she didn't want him calling her. "Take care of yourself."

            "I will."

***

            "I just don't know if I can." Kaylee's voice was strained and panicked. She paced around the office nervously. "I mean, it's only been two months, you know? I don't know if I'm ready. Do you think I am?"

            "Kaylee, only you know whether or not you're ready." The psychologist's voice was calm and soothing, but it wasn't helping Kaylee at all. "I can't give you the answers, Kaylee. I can only give you tools to find them on your own." She watched Kaylee plop down into a chair. "When was the last time you talked to him?"

            "A month and a half ago."

            "That was when you told him you were seeing me?" Kaylee nodded. "Well, from what you said, he's understanding of your situation. He's the one that helped you out of it, right?" Another nod. "And you haven't seen him since?" Kaylee shook her head no.

            "I called him a little over a week later to let him know I was okay, but that was the last I talked to him."

            "Do you think you'd be comfortable seeing him again?" Kaylee shrugged. "Are you scared of him?"

            "I'm scared of everyone," Kaylee said, her voice quivering.

            "The only way to change that fear is to face it," Dr. Rachel Kelly said. Kaylee nodded.

            "I don't think I can," Kaylee whispered. Dr. Kelly took a breath and held it for a moment before speaking.

            "What's his name?" A hint of a smile flashed across Kaylee's face.

            "Nick. Nick Stokes."

            "What does he do?"

            "He's a night shift crime scene investigator. He was a cop for a while in Texas," Kaylee said quietly.

            "Texas, huh?" Dr. Kelly smiled. "So you're both from the South then." Kaylee nodded. "How far is Texas from Tennesee?"

            "About eight hours drive, depending on where," Kaylee answered.

            "He understands where you're coming from?"

            "Tennesee?" Kaylee asked, eyebrow raised. Dr. Kelly laughed.

            "No, I mean with David."

            "Oh." Kaylee laughed in spite of herself. "Yeah, I guess." She knew exactly where Dr. Kelly was going with this. She had every reason to trust Nick, and she knew it. She just couldn't act on it. "I know what you're getting at, Rachel. I just don't know if I can. I trust him, but I don't trust him, you know what I mean?" Dr. Kelly nodded.

            "You're the only one that can sort that out, Kaylee." She glanced at her watch. "Well, it's about that time. I wish I could keep talking to you, but I've got another appointment. I'll call you tonight, okay?" Kaylee nodded. She didn't know it, but she was a special case for Rachel. Kaylee reminded Rachel of herself. They were more than psychologist and patient – they were friends. Rachel watched her stand and head toward the door, stopping a few feet short and turning.

            "Rachel," she started, smiling slightly. "Thanks for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." Rachel returned the smile and stood, going to Kaylee to wrap her in a hug. 

            "You'd do just fine, Kaylee. You're a strong woman. Nick's lucky to have met you." Kaylee pulled away and snickered.

            "Yeah, right before I turned into a complete basket case." Rachel started to protest, but Kaylee waved her off. "Kidding. Thanks a million. Are we still on for lunch on Saturday?" Rachel nodded, and Kaylee was gone.

***

            Nick and Warrick sat on the couch, screaming at the television. Texas was playing, and Nick had threatened Warrick into cheering for his team, so they cheered and booed in unison, completely absorbed by the game. That is, until the doorbell rang.

            "That can't be the pizza already," Warrick said, looking up at Nick. Nick just shrugged and went to the door.

            "Maybe they finally got their asses in gear," he said with a chuckle. He pulled the door open and stifled a gasp, taking a couple steps backward. "Kaylee. Hi." She heard the game in the other room, and a live voice cheering along with it, and immediately kicked herself. She should have called first.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she stammered, turning to go.

            "No. You're not interrupting. Just watching the game. C'mon in," Nick countered quickly. This was a good sign – she was reaching out. To him. She smiled weakly and stepped into his apartment for the second time. "This is my buddy Warrick." Kaylee grew uneasy, and Nick sensed it. "We work together. Warrick, this is Kaylee." Warrick smiled and nodded.

            "Can I talk to you for a minute, Nick?" Kaylee asked, glancing at the front door. He followed her onto the front porch and she fidgeted with her fingers. "I didn't know you had someone over."  
            "Don't worry about it. You're more than welcome to join us," Nick insisted.

            "I know. I just…" She sighed. "I just wanted to see you." Nick tried to read her, but wasn't following. "It's a slow process. I can't stay."

            "Is it because Warrick's here?" She answered with her silence. "I'm sorry Kaylee. Do you want to go somewhere?" She shook her head, finally meeting his eyes.

            "I don't want to steal you from your friend. And you're dying to watch the game, so I'm going to go," she said firmly.

            "Kaylee—" She shook her head, stopping him.

            "It's okay. I'll call you tomorrow." He started to say something, but she stopped him again. "It's not worth it, Nick. I couldn't have stayed very long anyway." She forced a smile. "I'll call you tomorrow," she repeated. He nodded and watched her go before heading back into the apartment.

            "Did she leave already?" Warrick asked. Nick nodded slowly and slumped onto the couch. "Don't worry, man. She just needs some time. Let her do this at her own pace." Nick nodded again and sighed.

            "I just wish her pace was a little faster."

            "Nick—"

            "I know, I know. I'm just frustrated, you know? She knows she can trust me."

            "Nick, knowing she can trust you and having the courage to act on her feelings are two completely different things. She was betrayed by someone she trusted. It'll take some time."

            "I know."

            "Good things come to those who wait, Nick." Nick nodded and stared at the television. He'd never tell Warrick, but he didn't think anyone could wait forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Famous Last Words, Chapter 6

            Nick was staring at the ceiling. Still. He groaned and looked at the clock. Five hours ago he'd walked Warrick to the door and gone to bed. But sleep just refused to come, and Nick was pissed off about it. He swore and chucked a pillow across the room with a growl. Now that the weather was warming up, he decided he could go for a walk and not freeze, so he pulled on yesterday's jeans and a sweatshirt, grabbed his keys and wallet, and left, slamming the door behind him and locking it with an angry twist of the key. 

            He strolled for a while, quickly at first and then slower, finally starting to relax and enjoy the cool, early morning air. At the corner, he paused, staring at the gas station and contemplating. Finally, he gave in and bought a pack of cigarettes. He hadn't smoked in years, but it calmed him, so it was fine for the moment. He moseyed back to his apartment complex, staring up at the stars. 

With a heavy sigh, he flicked his half-smoked cigarette into the grass and pulled open his door, surprised at the blinking light on his answering machine. He looked at the clock. He'd only been gone fifteen minutes or so. And anyway, who would have called him at four in the morning? Someone from work, maybe. He shrugged and pushed the 'play' button, sitting down to listen.

"Nick, hey." It was Kaylee. "Don't pick up. I just wanted to apologize for interrupting the game." He shook his head. She apologized too much. "I probably should have called first, but I wanted—" she cleared her throat. "I just needed to see you, and I knew that if I called first, I'd change my mind, so I went ahead and dropped by. I'm sorry I didn't stay. I couldn't. But anyway, I just wanted to call and say thanks. For everything, I mean. You're too good to me, you know that?" A slight laugh, which made him smile. "I have a couple days off next week, if you want to get together for lunch or something." She paused for a while. "Your answering machine's probably going to cut me off, but—" She was right. The machine beeped and informed Nick it was the end of the message. He smiled to himself and saved it before heading back to bed. The phone rang, and he paused, contemplating whether or not to answer. She seemed more open to the machine right now. Oh well.

"Hello?"

            "Nick. It's Greg. Wanna go for a run?" Nick groaned. "Bad time?"

            "No, I'll be over in a few," he sighed. "Bye."

***

            Kaylee stood in front of the mirror and sighed, staring at the reflection. She didn't like who she'd become. She used to be so confident and outgoing and bubbly. But now she was just a scared, timid, untrusting little girl. She shook her head at her mirror image. 

            "Kaylee, you have to do this. Nick cares about you, and he's not going to wait forever for you to let him in," she reminded herself. "Just do this." She chuckled at herself, analyzing her smile. She almost didn't recognize it. "You could be a Nike commercial." A bigger smile with a bigger laugh. She took a deep breath and nodded, heading out the door.

            She pulled into the parking lot and started shaking, but shook her head and fought it. After turning the key, she sat there in the quiet car, trying to make herself go in there. A heavy sigh, and then she would leave. _Just breathe, Kaylee. Breathe._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and reached for the door handle.

            He was standing outside the theater, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. She came into his line of vision, and he smiled. He just couldn't help it. Her hair was down, falling down around her face in shiny wisps catching the sunlight. It was like a movie, he thought. Like the movies where the guy finally realizes he's in love with some hot chick with long hair, blowing in the wind that touches no one else. Those pathetic excuses for romance movies. He had to chuckle at himself. She smiled at him and nodded toward the box office.

            "I got it," he said, whipping out his wallet. She opened her mouth in protest, but he shook his head. "I got it," he insisted.

            "But that would make it at date," she said. He wasn't sure if she was teasing or not, so he just looked at her, expecting more. "I didn't agree to a date." His eyebrow rose, and she rolled her eyes. "Well, if you insist." He shook his head with a slight laugh. "Twist my arm, why doncha." She flashed a bright smile at him as he opened the door for her. "You're awfully quiet," she stated, once they had found their seats. He shrugged. "Everything okay?"

            "Everything's great," he said. She cocked her eyebrow. "I missed that." Her expression changed to confusion. "Sense of humor." She smiled.

            "Yeah, well, therapy can do amazing things."

            "Yeah?" She shook her head no.

            "I'm scared shitless, but you didn't know that, did you?" He started to say something, but she lifted a finger to her lips as the theater darkened. 

***

            Nick doubled over in laughter. They were sitting in the park, making up stories to go with people's behavior, and she was being absolutely hilarious.

            "Okay, okay, no. She's an ex-hooker stripper plotting his torture and murder, but can't decide whether or not to actually go through with it because he has a Jack Russell Terrier named Bob who humped her leg and tried to bite her nose, but she loves dogs and can't imagine Bob going ownerless, but doesn't want to deal with a snappy horn-dog, no pun intended, when he meets his death." Nick shook his head, trying desperately to find oxygen.

            "No, no," he managed between gasps. "He's a sadomasochistic soccer player with a tattoo of Tweety Bird on his ass, and wants to tie her up and whip her until she screams for whipped cream and chocolate sauce, but his Jack Russell terrier has become so attached to her that he knows he'll have permanent scars on his ankles from Jack trying desperately to save her from his sick, twisted ways." She cackled and shook her head.

            "You're kinky," she said, snickering. He shrugged with a sly grin and looked around for another group of people to poke fun at.

            "Oh, now that's just cute," he cooed, pointing nonchalantly. "Don't tell me you can make fun of them." She followed his finger to an older couple walking toward them, holding hands and smiling at each other.

            "Simple. He works for an escort service for the elderly, who finally met the woman of his dreams." Nick laughed and shook his head. She smiled. "I'm serious." His laughs slowed, and he just stared at her for a moment. "No, she's a retired women's studies teacher who's sick of this male-dominated society, so she found a manly woman and made her get a sex change to slowly change the ways of this world, one, uh, woman at a time." Nick doubled over again, and waved, trying to make her stop.

            "Seriously, I can't breathe here," he gasped. She laughed, watching his face turn red as he tried to get a hold of himself. 

            "It wasn't as funny as the whipped cream and chocolate sauce," she said, shrugging. "But, you know, whipped cream and chocolate sauce can get really messy." His eyebrow rose.

            "And you know from experience?" he asked, with a snicker. She nodded, lifting her soda to her lips and taking a slow drink. "Really." He was intrigued now. She nodded again, and he let his jaw drop a little further than it would have on its own.

            "Oh, I was a wild one in college," she admitted. "I had my tongue pierced and everything." His eyebrow rose. "Really."

            "You're shittin' me," he said.

            "I shit you not," she retorted with a grin. "No, I'm serious. I have pictures somewhere. You should come over and see them sometime." He nodded.

            "I should, shouldn't I?" She nodded, punctuating her agreement with another huge swig from her can.

            "You ready?" she asked, standing slowly. He looked up at her.

            "Right now?"

            "Uh, I guess we could. I was just thinking we're running out of people to talk about and stories to make up." He laughed, shaking his head.

            "You are way too good at that." She shrugged, falling in stride with him as they walked toward his Blazer. They'd dropped her Rav off at her house before going to the park, just to make things a little less confusing. He drove them to her house and followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom, where she reached up into the heights of the closet, shuffling through shoeboxes. Sitting on the edge of her bed, he had the perfect view. As she raised her arms above her head, her shirt lifted only slightly, and he noticed the bruises on her back were now completely gone. _Well, yeah,_ he chided himself. _It's been, what, almost three months?_

            "Here we go," she said, pulling down a green box and opening it, dropping the lid on the floor. She ruffled through the photo packages and pulled one out, taking the pictures out and flipping through them quickly. She held one up, and she hadn't been lying. He shook his head and took it from her, staring at it. She wore a University of Kentucky sweatshirt and was sticking her tongue out, and sure enough, it had a silver stud through it. Standing next to her, his body tingled, her scent invading his nose. He smiled, still shaking his head.

            "UK, huh?" he asked. She nodded with a smile.

            "Go Cats." His eyes shifted from the picture to her bright blues, which were twinkling for the first time in months. Something in his eyes caught her attention, and she found herself drowning in their chocolate depths. Her smile faded, as did his, as they just stared at each other for a moment. He noticed her eyes shift down to his lips, and took that as his cue. Slowly, he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, sweet, gentle kiss. It lingered for a moment, but she pulled away. He immediately felt bad, knowing he'd pushed the limits. Damn. And they'd had such a great day. She looked at the carpet, rubbing her lips back and forth slowly.

            "I'm sorry, Kaylee." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have—"

            "Why not?" His face registered confusion as she looked up at him. He bit his lower lip, not sure of what to say. "Why shouldn't you?" she repeated, not letting him shift his gaze.

            "I don't want to push it," he said quietly. He noticed a hint of a smile as she shook her head. She reached up to cup his cheek, her thumb running back and forth slowly as she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his in a much more demanding kiss, her other hand looping around his neck to hold him there. God, he'd waited forever for that. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him, expelling any air that had remained between them, his fingers tangling in the tips of her hair. Their kiss deepened, both warring with each other for control of it. He responded in more ways that one, and it only made it worse when their kiss subsided, and she pulled away slowly, eyes still closed. She leaned into him, resting her head just below his neck. He rubbed her back, swaying back and forth only slightly, smiling as he heard her inhale deeply and sigh.

            "I wanted to do that the first time I saw you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He replied by kissing her forehead, closing his eyes as her lips pressed against his neck. "I'm so scared," she admitted. He pulled back only slightly enough to look at her, and she managed a timid smile. "For the first time in my life I feel like I'm in control of where I'm going, and I just don't know what to do with myself." He just looked at her, taking in every curve of her face, every flawless feature.

            "I thought you were going to say you were scared of me," he said slowly. She shrugged.

            "Well, yeah, that too, but I'm not worried about that," she said quickly.

            "Kaylee—"

            "I know. Shut up," she demanded with a smile.

            "I don't want to—"

            "You already said that." He sighed, pulling away. "Nick, look at me." He obeyed. "I'm not scared of you because I think you're just like David and you're going to hurt me. I'm scared of you because I know you won't. I'm scared of you because you make me feel like everything's going to be okay, and no one's ever going to hurt me again. And I'm scared of you because I—" She stopped and stared at him, shaking her head slowly. His brow furled. She sighed. "I trust you." She shook her head and plopped on the edge of the bed, running her hands through her hair. "I'm scared of you because I think I'm in love with you." His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just stood there. She stood slowly, looking at him uneasily as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Will you please say something?" she pleaded. He shook his head, watching her shrink.

            "Every word I've ever learned just completely slipped my mind." She just looked at him timidly, as if she was undressing for the first time in front of a man. He shook his head again as he walked toward her. In slow motion, he leaned down and planted a short kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Don't tell me until you're sure of it." She smiled against his shoulder and pressed her hands against his back, pulling him closer. God, he smelled good.


End file.
